


Rain || Wolf/Reader

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Immortal Severance Ending, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: After the events of the Immortal Severance Ending...You and Wolf get some time together in a more peaceful scenario.





	Rain || Wolf/Reader

The soft pitter patter of rain was calming as you sat on the engawa on the southeast end of the ikkodate that lay on the outskirts of the city where the castle of the former Ashina clan stood. It was still strange to you even all these years later that things were so...peaceful again. The fighting had stopped and so had the senseless violence after the death of Genichiro Ashina and then after that the death of his grandfather; Isshin Ashina whom of which Genichiro had summoned from the underworld with his dying breath after using the Black Mortal Blade on himself. You sighed softly, the dampness of the air cool on your skin and making you shiver slightly. 

 

Your breath caught as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. One was warm and strong, the other was made of bone and wood, the scent of oil and pine tickling your nose. You hummed softly, a hand resting atop the warm, human arm that held you. “What are you doing out here, (y/n)? You’re going to catch a cold…”

 

“Watching the rain...it is...peaceful,” you murmured, leaning back into him. “Has The Divine Heir summoned you?”

 

“Lord Kuro? No...Lady Emma would have contacted me,” replied the man as he rested his head on your shoulder. 

 

“I see…” you said before a comfortable silence overcame you both. 

 

The gentle sound of the rain was making you sleepy as you shut your eyes and relaxed in his arms. It was nice getting to spend time with him...to share these sweet moments. It felt like he was always called away for something. It was unfortunate, but in order to maintain this peace, he often had to leave to deal with issues for his Lord. You didn’t mind though, you loved him and you knew he’d always come back to you. 

 

Smooth wood gently cupped your cheek, turning your face. Your eyes fluttered open to find soft brown eyes staring back into yours. Your lips parted slightly to say something, but you stopped at the feeling of his warm breath against your face. You knew what was coming next and shut your eyes as his lips pressed to your own. It was so sweet and loving, the man caressing you like you were a fragile doll that could break if he held you too tight. 

 

The moment was fleeting, quick and gone in seconds, but to you it had felt like centuries. You didn’t open your eyes still as his lips ghosted over your cheek before they seized your lips again. This time there was passion,  _ fire _ behind them as his tongue slipped its way into your mouth, exploring what was his. He held you just a little tighter, still careful with you before finally pulling away and leaving you breathless. Your eyes opened, and you gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. “I love you, Wolf…”

 

“I love you too, (y/n),” he whispered, holding you close as the two of you sat out on the engawa and watched the rain fall.


End file.
